1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern information era, people are becoming more and more dependent on portable electronic device such as mobile phones, laptop, tablet PC and handheld game consoles that are commonly seen in people's daily lives. Take mobile phones for example, various manufacturers devote research effort to minimizing weight and dimensions of mobile phones so as to provide users with portability.
However, reducing the dimensions of an existing mobile phone involves a close matching of all the elements within the mobile phone including the location and size of a sound box for housing an acoustic chamber. In fact, quality of sound emitted from the phone largely depends on the size of the sound box. In general, a larger sound box can obtain a better sound quality. Nevertheless, when the mobile phone is reduced in size, the sound box within the phone must be reduced correspondingly. As a result, the low frequency response of the speaker will deteriorate. Hence, how to utilize limited space to maximize sound quality is an important topic for manufacturers of portable electronic devices nowadays.